


Cake By The Ocean

by cinnabongene



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Gay Bar, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene
Summary: "After a few minutes, he grabs her hand and pulls her in close to him. She drapes her arms over his shoulders, and he puts his hands on her sides. Kim is struck with the feeling that this is what senior prom would have been like, if she had bothered to go. Except no guy at her high school would have looked at her the way Saul's looking at her now. Like she means everything in the world."





	Cake By The Ocean

Kim doesn’t know why she’s here. Maybe it’s because her friends told her she needed to get out more. Maybe it’s because this case is kicking her ass and she needs a drink. Maybe it’s because she hasn’t had sex in months. Maybe it’s because at normal bars the only people who talk to her are asshole guys who just want to get her drunk enough to take her home. 

But here she is, sitting at the counter in a gay bar in downtown Albuquerque, knocking back Moscow mules like there’s a copper mug shortage. She eyes the crowd on the dance floor. There’s never enough women in these places. She remembers when she used to come here with Paige, after she broke up with Jimmy, and before Paige broke up with her. Paige had said Kim was too wrapped up in her work to be able to maintain a relationship. Maybe she was right. 

But Kim’s lonely. And she isn’t getting anywhere sitting at the counter. So she decides to get up and make her way out to the dance floor. Catchy top forties music blares on the speakers, and the bar’s patrons jump up and down and grind against each other as one big undulating mass. Kim stays on the outskirts. There’s no way she’s going to get caught in the middle of that. 

It only takes a few seconds for her to start feeling like an idiot. Who is she kidding? This isn’t her. She’s about to admit defeat and head back to the bar when she feels something touch her arm. She turns around. Someone’s emerged from the crowd. He wears a coral pink suit and the most ridiculous tie Kim has ever seen. He doesn’t try to speak. It would be futile over the loud music. 

Instead he just smiles a shy, smarmy smile and beckons for her to dance with him. She raises an eyebrow at him, but quirks a half smile. Maybe it was all the Moscow mules. Maybe she didn’t think she had anything to lose. Maybe she’d missed him. But Kim was in the middle of the sweaty, bouncing crowd, dancing side by side with Saul Goodman. 

After a few minutes, he grabs her hand and pulls her in close to him. She drapes her arms over his shoulders, and he puts his hands on her sides. Kim is struck with the feeling that this is what senior prom would have been like, if she had bothered to go. Except no guy at her high school would have looked at her the way Saul's looking at her now. Like she means everything in the world. 

He leans in close to her ear and says, “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“I could say the same to you,” she shouts back over the music. 

“Come on, Kim. You’ve always known I swing both ways. Couldn’t say I knew the same about you.” 

Kim shrugs. “It never came up.” Jimmy shakes his head and chuckles. 

They dance together for a couple more songs before Kim’s feet start killing her in her heels, and Saul’s getting a little out of breath. He may own several tracksuits, but that doesn’t mean he exercises in them. “You wanna get out of here?” Saul asks. Kim nods. 

 

Kim takes a look around Saul’s lavish condo. “So, this is where you live now?” 

“Yep. The casa de Goodman,” he says, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door. “You still living in the same place?” 

“Actually I moved,” says Kim. “Got an apartment in a nicer part of town.” 

“Glad to hear it,” says Saul. He unbuttons the pink suit jacket and throws it over the back of his couch. Underneath is a fairly normal looking white collared shirt. At least it would look normal had it not been for that god-awful tie. Kim finds something new to hate about it every time she looks at it. She peels off her heels and digs her toes into the shag carpet. 

“Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Lap dance?” Saul asks.

“No, I think I’m good,” replies Kim, taking in the gaudy apartment surrounding her. If this was who Jimmy really was the whole time, she can’t even fathom how much he’d been repressing himself. 

“Come, sit. I won’t bite. Unless you want me to,” Jimmy quirks an eyebrow. 

Kim rolls her eyes and sits down, leaving as much room between them as she can without it seeming like she wants him to be on the other side of bulletproof glass. “So, what have you been up to?” she asks.

“Oh, you know. Criminal lawyer stuff. Making commercials, standing in front of a judge in a flashy suit. Clients trying to get away with smoking pot in my waiting room.” 

“Sounds like fun,” says Kim. 

Saul shrugs. “It has its moments.” He looks down at the floor and notices Kim’s toenails are painted bright red. “Remember when I tried to do that for you?” he asks. 

Kim follows his gaze to her toes. “I do. I remember going home that night and using up the rest of my nail polish remover trying to get it off.” 

Saul chuckles. “Hey, I said it would be free, not good.” 

Kim smiles for a fond moment, then their conversation slips into an uncomfortable silence. Jimmy lets himself scoot closer on the couch. “So, what have you been up to?” 

“I’ve got a couple big cases I’m working on. I’ve got my own practice. It’s going pretty well, actually.”

“That’s great. Really. I’m glad to hear it, Kim. You deserve it,” says Jimmy.

“Looks like you’ve been doing alright for yourself too,” Kim says, looking around. 

Saul waves her off with a grimace. “Nah. This doesn’t really count. Not to people like you, at least.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m a criminal lawyer. Emphasis on criminal.” Kim’s eyebrows invite Jimmy to elaborate. He sighs, reaches into his pocket, pulls out a crumpled dollar bill, and slips it into Kim’s shirt pocket. “I got most of this from under the table type shit. Right now, it’s mostly from laundering money for drug dealers.”

“Laundering money? How?”

Jimmy looks away. “The nail salon.” 

“You bought the nail salon?” 

“What can I say? I’m sentimental.” There’s a silence again. Jimmy can feel the weight of his truth settling in the air. “So… you been seeing anyone recently? It’s been what, four years? Gal like you has got to have had a couple marriage proposals by now.” 

Kim shakes her head. “I was with someone for a while. But she broke up with me. Said I was too focused on my work. You?” 

“Me? Nah. It’s hard to find someone when you’re in this business. You know I’m terrible at keeping secrets. And the only people who’ll take me as I am are lonely guys in seedy bar bathrooms and streetwalkers. And Francesca.”

“You slept with Francesca?” 

“We fooled around once. She’s still my secretary though.” 

“And she knows about… what you do?”

“Knows about? She’s part of my elite team of ne’er-do-wells,” Saul chuckles. “And this is all confidential, of course,” he adds, pointing to the dollar in Kim’s pocket. Kim nods. She then takes the dollar out of her pocket and places it back into Saul’s. “What are you doing?” he asks. “You refusing to be my lawyer?”

“No. I’m your lawyer,” says Kim. “But you’re my lawyer too.” 

Jimmy furrows his brow. “Why?”

“Just want to make sure my bases are covered. I am willingly associating with a criminal after all.” 

Saul shoots her a smoldering smirk. “So, the night’s still young. You got a plan in mind, counselor? We could watch a movie. I’ve still got those old cheesy ice monster movies you like. We could order a pizza—I’d even let you get pineapple. We could go scam some old rich assholes—” He’s cut off abruptly as Kim’s lips smash against his. 

His eyes go wide as he struggles to comprehend what’s happening. That the woman he’s never stopped loving, who he hasn’t seen in years, is here, in his house, and she’s kissing him. That Kim Wexler is kissing him. After a moment, he closes his eyes and relaxes into it, wrapping his arm around Kim’s slender back and letting himself melt. 

Kim screws her eyes shut tightly at first. As if she can give in to what she wants without admitting to herself that she wants it. That she wants him. That she wants to fuck Saul Goodman. She pulls away, breathless, and stares at the man in front of her. His expression is softer than anything befitting Saul Goodman’s face. “I missed you,” he whispers. 

Kim kisses him again and moves to straddle his lap. She pulls away just long enough to murmur in his ear: “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a disgusting gremlin who steals fic titles from shitty pop songs because I listened to it when I was high and could not stop thinking about McWexler.


End file.
